


Not How He Expected the Day to Go

by roxashighwind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan likes to watch cast interviews on YouTube and laugh. Daniel thinks he's ridiculous. Holland thinks they should kiss and get it over with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not How He Expected the Day to Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stilaheyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilaheyy/gifts).



> This is purely a work of fiction. I do not claim that any of this has ever happened. I do not claim to know what goes on in the lives of these people.
> 
> First time ever writing Teen Wolf RPF. I don't know what happened. I don't know what characterization is in this omg. Please forgive me.

It’s not uncommon for Dylan to watch his friends’ various interviews and laugh himself to tears. He probably laughs the most whenever he watches Daniel do interviews, though interviews with Posey are pretty good for brightening his day when he needs it. He does it a lot when they’re filming and he’s got down time.

Daniel’s Comic-Con interviews are probably his favorites, because Daniel flounders trying to get words out at the beginning of almost every single one of them. Sometimes he thinks that maybe he shouldn’t laugh, but Daniel is usually right there next to him as he rewatches the interviews on YouTube in the hotel after a day of conventioning or on set, laughing at himself right along with Dylan. Like now, while they’re waiting off set but not in his trailer for the lunch break to get over and for everyone to be called back to set.

“You really need to like, take a minute and breathe before trying to answer their questions,” Dylan says as he watches the Daniel on his tablet screen stumble over answering some random question about Isaac being more of a main character.

Daniel makes a face and nudges Dylan’s shoulder. “Like you’re much better. I can’t believe you ate a cookie in the middle of an interview.”

“It wasn’t the middle. I was given that cookie by a fan! It was really good and I was hungry and -” He cuts himself off and pushes Daniel in return. “Shut up.”

“You’re always hungry.”

“I am not.” Dylan refuses to stop eating the McNuggets he’d managed to talk someone into bringing him because while he might not alwaysbe hungry, he is hungry right now. Daniel’s bitchface is adorable, and he reaches up to pat his cheek. “Right now does not count.”

He smacks Dylan’s hand away. “Uh huh. You’re ridiculous.”

“At least I don’t have a boner for America.”

“I do not have a -” Daniel stops mid sentence. “You just like hearing me say that word.”

Dylan pops another McNugget into his mouth, eating it before he speaks. “And what word is that?”

“You know what word.”

He takes a perverse glee in hearing Daniel say “boner” with his accent. He refuses to question how adorably and awkwardly attractive he finds it. Just like any time Daniel curses. It’s a thing that Dylan would rather not talk or think about too hard. “Still not sure what you’re talking about, Daniel.”

“Are you really playing dumb just to get me to say boner?”

He laughs so suddenly and boisterously that his face and stomach hurt with it. “Oh... Oh it’s great when you say that,” he wheezes when the laughter starts to subside.

Daniel shakes his head and sighs. “Ridiculous. Completely ridiculous.” His smile completely undermines his words, and he reaches over to rub Dylan’s back as he continues to shake a little with residual chuckles. “You better calm down before you lose your dinner.”

“I’m good, I’m fine, I’m good.” He gulps big breaths. “No puking for me. I value chicken nuggets too much, badly made or not.” Dylan slowly gets his breathing under control.

He realizes that his hand on Dylan’s back, just resting there. He doesn’t really want to pull his hand away, which is a thing he’s noticed himself doing more and more; just touching Dylan for the sake of touching him.

“You two should really just kiss and get it over with,” Holland tells them as she walks by them to the craft services table. “Everyone’s just waiting for it to happen, even Crystal.” She doesn’t look at them, picks out a few things from one of the fruit trays, and turns to go back to wherever she’d just been.

Both guys stare at her. As much as he knows he should move his hand, Daniel can’t seem to take it off of Dylan’s back, and Dylan’s not moving away from the touch either. The redhead rolls her eyes.

“Honestly boys,” she says, and wow she sounds like her character then. “No one is going to be upset, except maybe a portion of your female fans.” She frowns for a second. “Though maybe not even then. Tumblr seems fond of pairing the two of you together, in character and out.” She grabs a bottle of water and wiggles her fingers at them as she walks away, smiling at the bombshell she seems to have dropped.

Dylan sets his tablet down on his legs and slowly turns his head to look at Daniel. “Uh…”

He’s not sure what to say. “Um.”

“We are eloquent mofos, aren’t we?” He laughs and rubs at the back of his head. “What Holland said… I mean. That’s crazy, isn’t it?”

Daniel can’t quite meet Dylan’s eyes. “Not that crazy?” It comes out as more of a question than he’d meant it to.

“Not that… Sharman. What the hell do you mean by that?” He moves so their eyes connect, leaning a bit into Daniel’s space.

“What Holland said isn’t really crazy. A bit sudden, a little out of the blue one could say, but not crazy.”

“Don’t go all British on me now.” Dylan’s not entirely sure what he means by that, but it’s the first thing that popped into his head. “Do you want to kiss me or something?”

Daniel huffs. “Not if you’re going to make a big deal out of it.”

Dylan’s eyes widen. “Uhh…”

His cheeks heat, embarrassment making him want to run and maybe go yell at Holland, not that it would help anything. “Dylan.” He doesn’t look away.

“That is my name, glad we covered that.” Dylan runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Do you really, honestly, actually want to kiss me?”

“Do you want to kiss me?” he asks in return. It’s like they’re fighting but not fighting and Daniel is starting to feel exhausted.

Dylan leans closer, never breaking eye contact for longer than the time it takes to blink. “We should kiss.”

And that’s all Daniel needs, really, to propel him to close the gap between them.

It’s not a romance movie perfect first kiss: their noses meet first before they manage to angle themselves for their lips to meet, and then they go in too quickly, lips mashing more together instead of the light press than Daniel had been aiming for. They pull back and laugh, pausing for a second before Dylan’s got both hands on Daniel’s face to control the whole process a little more.

Their second kiss is far better than the first, mouths touching carefully and then more solidly. The feedback whine from the PA system has them scrambling apart, arms all over the place. Daniel ends up getting some part of Dylan’s hand to the eye and Dylan ends up on his butt on the ground. They miss the actually announcement of who needs to come to set.

“Well done, boys. Try again after filming wraps for the day.” Holland’s laugh trails behind her as she heads in, dropping her plate and empty water bottle into one of the trash bins. They’re both red with embarrassment, Daniel with a hand over one eye and Dylan pushing himself up from the ground.

“That was…”

“Yeah. We should totally…”

“See you after…” Dylan waves a hand in the direction of the soundstage. “I should…” He touches Daniel’s elbow before scooping up his tablet and running off toward set.

Daniel watches him go with one eye, the other watering so much that he doesn’t even try opening it behind the protective pressure of his hand. “Yeah,” he mumbles. It takes another minute before he feels able to drop his hand, blinking rapidly to make sure his eye still works. He walks slowly to set when no one pesters him to be there more quickly, and tries not to think too hard about kissing Dylan again in a few hours.


End file.
